Telling Simon
by spogo
Summary: Prequel to Seems Like Limbo. Jeanette's been acting weird lately, and Simon's worried about her. Sucky summary, sucky title, semi-sucky story.


**A/N:** So... I attempted to write the sequel to _Seems Like Limbo._ I ended up staying up till 3am writing this. My other editor _finally_ read _Seems Like Limbo,_ and she said it'd be better if I covered more on the Eleanor thing, but I have no fucking clue what to write :/ I have writers block as to writing the _SLL_ sequel. I'm about 1/2-3/4 through writing it. Also, I wrote this prequel fic in the notes on my phone, sooooo... that's why it sucks ^-^' There's cookies and punch by the door.

Jeanette absentmindedly stirred the overly boiled vegetables on her lunch tray with her fork. Actually, the fork was a bent paper clip; she wouldn't've been able to hold a human sized fork. She was vaguely aware of Simon and Alvin bickering about something next to her, but her mind had been too busy lately to pay attention to much of anything.

"Jeanette?"

"Eep!" Simon's voice had caught her off guard, and her paper clip fork clattered on the table.

Simon chuckled slightly. "Sorry. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, you seem more Luna Lovegood than usual." Alvin chimed in.

Jeanette looked up at the two brothers. "Huh? Y-yeah, I-I'm fine." She turned back to her lunch and sighed. "I-I'm not hungry..." She threw her untouched food away and exited the cafeteria.

Simon watched her as she left. "That's weird. It's chicken day."

"So what?" Alvin tore off a piece of the chicken on his tray and popped it into his mouth.

"She never skips lunch on chicken day."

Alvin raised an eyebrow at his younger brother. "Have you memorized your girlfriends entire eating schedule now?"

The blue clad Chipmunk shook his head. "O-of course not! It's just something I've noticed."

"Maybe she's just not hungry today."

"Maybe... But she's been acting so weird lately... She's hardly even spoken since yesterday, she either eats everything or nothing at all, and have you noticed that she's wearing one of Brittany's skirts?"

The red clad Chipmunk sighed. "You need to make like Elsa, and let it go, bro. It's probably just some weird girl thing."

:::::

It was 11:43. Jeanette couldn't sleep. She hadn't been able to sleep the night before either. She reached for her glass of water on her bedside table, only to find that she had already drained all the water. She sighed to herself, put on her glasses, and quietly walked toward the kitchen.

:::::

It was 11:44. Simon couldn't sleep. He was worried about Jeanette. She had avoided him all day today, as well as yesterday afternoon. His ears flicked a bit when he heard the door across the hall from the boys' room creak open. He listened to the pattern of the footsteps going downstairs. He knew those footsteps anywhere. Maybe he could get some answers.

:::::

Simon stealthily walked downstairs, careful not to make a sound. When he got to the kitchen, the light was on, and Jeanette was twisting the knob on the kitchen sink faucet.

"You couldn't sleep either, huh?"

Jeanette squeaked in surprise and jumped up, accidentally falling into the sink.

Simon gasped and hurriedly jumped onto the counter. He offered the now soaking wet Chipette his hand, which she took.

 _"D-don't do that...!"_ Jeanette shivered as she climbed out of the sink.

Simon quickly got the dish rag from the oven door and wrapped it around Jeanette's shoulders. "Sorry. I-I didn't mean to, I swear."

"I-it's okay. I-I'm fine..." The Chipette looked down, pulling the cloth more tightly around her.

Simon gently rested his hand on Jeanette's arm. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'll dry off. I-I'm fine."

Simon looked at Jeanette worriedly. "No, I mean... You've been acting differently lately. Is everything okay?"

Jeanette shrugged off Simons hand. "I-I told you, I'm fine!" She snapped at him, then caught herself and sighed in frustration. She didn't mean to yell at him. But it was getting harder to control her temper lately. "I-I'm going to bed." Jeanette removed the cloth from her shoulders, retrieved her glass of water, and carefully climbed down to the floor.

Simon jumped down after her. "Do you know something I don't?"

The purple clad Chipette froze in her tracks, but didn't turn around to face her counterpart. "...yes. The gestation period of an elephant is twenty two months."

Simon chuckled. "Actually, I already knew that."

Jeanette still didn't turn around; she was too scared and nervous. "Did you also know that I'm pregnant?" She half whispered, half squeaked. When she didn't hear a response, Jeanette slowly turned around to see Simon, standing stock still, his mouth opening and closing like a fish, his eyes wide with shock.

"I-I'm sorry, I think I hallucinated. C-could you r-repeat that...?"

Jeanette looked down bashfully. "I-I said that... I-I'm pregnant..."

Simon stared, his eyes darting from his mates eyes to her stomach. He stuttered unintelligibly for a moment. "B-b-but… Wha…? H-how…?! W-w-we were careful!"

Jeanette smirked. "Oh, I think you know how."

Simon blushed slightly. "Not what I meant!" He took a deep breath, then let it out, trying to regain his composure. "I-I mean... We didn't e-even... N-not when you were in heat!"

Jeanette sighed and stepped closer to her mate. "M-my heat e-ended... a few days ago..." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

Simon sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He stepped closer to Jeanette. "A-are you absolutely sure?"

Jeanette nodded. "I-I'm not sure what else it could be..."

The blue clad Chipmunk pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed again. "Maybe we should g-go to the vet tomorrow... Just to be sure?"

Jeanette nodded again. "O-okay..."

They hung in silence for a few moments, and then Jeanette squeaked in surprise when Simon took her hand and pulled her close, so that their foreheads were touching. Their glasses gently clinked against each other.

"I love you..." He whispered ever so softly. Jeanette's breath caught in her throat.

"I-I love you too..." She whispered back. Simon delicately kissed her soft lips.

"I love you so much..."

Jeanette slowly kissed Simon, and he wrapped his arm around her waist. His other hand was still entwined with hers.

Jeanette broke away. "Y-you're gonna make me drop this..." She held her water glass with both hands.

Simon smiled sheepishly. "Heh... Sorry..."

"W-we should get to bed... It's late..."

"Yeah... Well, um, good night, Jen." Simon leaned forward and kissed Jeanette on the cheek. He lingered there about a millisecond more than normal, just breathing in her luscious scent. Jeanette kissed Simon softly on the lips, breathing in his scent as well.

"Good night..." She whispered.

The couple walked upstairs together, paw in paw. They kissed again at the top of the steps, and then went into their separate rooms. Neither got very much sleep that night.

 **A/N:** Thanks to my editors, Zerin and Devin (haha, only two letters apart...), and to maycontestdrew for the awesome comment to _SLL,_ and for being awesome in general. :) There's cookies and punch by the door.


End file.
